The goal of the Research Methods Core (RMC) will be to develop, enhance, and provide state-of-the-art, sophisticated methodological expertise to the investigators in the Center conducting studies of interventions and services research related to the care of community-dwelling middle-aged and elderly people with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders. This work will involve active collaboration with methodologists from diverse academic backgrounds within and outside of health sciences such as biostatistics, epidemiology, preventive, medicine, medical anthropology, engineering, computer science, behavioral and social science, among others. The Core will include six specialized but interacting Units: The goal of the Research Methods Core (RMC) will be to develop, enhance, and provide state-of-the-art, sophisticated methodological expertise to the investigators in the Center conducting studies of interventions and services research related to the care of community-dwelling middle-aged and elderly people with schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders. This work will involve active collaboration with methodologists from diverse academic backgrounds within and outside of health sciences such as biostatistics, epidemiology, preventive medicine, medicinal anthropology, engineering, computer science, behavioral and social science, among others. The Core will include six specialized but interacting Units: I. Unit on Instruments for Patient Assessment-The Unit will study development for instruments for assessing patients' cognitive deficits, everyday functioning, quality of life, motor and psychomotor dysfunction, and medication adherence that are useful for research as well as clinical purposes in community practice. II. Unit on Integrating Qualitative and Quantitative Methods for Assessing Unmet Healthcare Needs. III. Unit on Studies of Ethnic Minority Subjects-The initial focus of this Unit will be on Latino (especially Mexican American) patients. IV. Methodology, Biostatistics and Data Management Unit?This Unit will work on developing and utilizing novel techniques such as adaptive clinical trials, speculative research, and new model building and testing as well as use of wireless communication technologies for access to date from remote sources. V. Bioethics Unit-The Bioethics Unit will seek to develop research methods for assessing and enhancing decisional capacity, and VI. Unit on Dissemination and Health Systems Change. Each unit is headed by a senior investigator who is a leader in the respective field, but also includes a mix of senior and junior co-investigators. The Units will have research, service, and training functions. It is our vision that the RMC will develop and evaluate innovative research methods, many of which will eventually become standard ones and get incorporated into the routine methods employed in clinical or research settings.